One Week
by SerephPet
Summary: One week in the life of a Ravenclaw infatuated with the bumbling Ron Weasley.


Talking to Ron

Saturday

The quiet Ravenclaw sat in the library by herself. She was absent mindedly doodling in her notebook; thinking of Him. She brushed a blonde hair out of her eyes. No matter how well she tied it into pigtails some still fell in her face.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning; most students were outside as they should be. She was supposed to be studying. 'Studying?' She thought. 'I haven't needed to study since before Hogwarts.' Recently she'd been preoccupied thinking of Quidditch… and Him. He'd just made it on the Gryffindor team, but she'd had her eye on him for years.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, she wrote neatly over and over in her notebook. They were in their fifth year and she still didn't have the guts to talk to him. Maybe that's why she was in Ravenclaw while Granger made it into Gryffindor; she was smart and brave.

She shared a dormitory with the other fifth year Ravenclaw's, Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li and Lisa Turpin. Lisa and Padma were her best friends outside of Quidditch they spent countless hours together studying and playing cards and chess. "Not when I play Quidditch." She mumbled out loud. Cho, Bradley, Chambers, Davies and the others were her team. She played keeper for Ravenclaw house. She'd been keeper for two years now, a chaser before that. He was a Quidditch nut and he still didn't notice her.

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. "Ella!" She heard Cho shout behind her. She quickly slammed her notebook shut. Cho came around to face her. She was dressed in her blue Quidditch uniform, her hair tied into a low ponytail. Thankfully Cho didn't notice the wild look of fear in Ella's sea green eyes as she began talking to her. Davies was with her…hadn't they started dating? Or was it Potter? Corner? Ella couldn't remember or keep track of who Cho fancied.

"We're going to practice Ella and thought we'd come get you before we go. You ready?" Cho wasn't even looking at Ella; she was examining her perfect nails and glancing up at Davies, he was also in his uniform looking a little cocky.

Ella packed up her books and smiled. "I'll be right behind you." She got up and left the two. She needed to grab her things from the dorm first.

As she headed to the West end of the castle she got lost in thought, bobbing her head as she went. She nearly ploughed over Lisa as she made it to the secret entrance. "Ella!" Lisa yelped just before the near collision.

Ella's head snapped up in surprise. "Oh! Hi Lisa." She smiled brightly at her red headed friend told her about Quidditch practice. Lisa eagerly joined her. As they made their way to the Quidditch pitch Lisa spoke guardedly to her friend.

"Ella?" Ella looked over at her friend. "You know you've been kind of pre-occupied today. Not that you're not yourself, but you've been distracted. Is everything okay?" Lisa had a look of concern in her eyes. Ella thought to herself. 'Can I tell someone? She is my best friend after all.'

"Well, I…." Ella blushed at the thought of Ron. Lisa smiled seeing this; Ella's face was brightened a great deal by a small blush. "I like someone." Ella nearly giggled at the thought; Lisa did giggle seeing the condition her friend was in. "Don't laugh!" Ella lightly punched Lisa in the arm.

Lisa's giggles subsided. "Are you going to tell me who?" She questioned, grabbing Ella's arm and pulling her a bit, teasing.

"Not yet… I got to go." Ella waved to Lisa as she entered the changing rooms. Davies was ready to give his prep speech as soon as she entered; he gave her a slightly annoyed look when she sat down.

"We are starting practice early this season; our first match isn't until November so that gives us plenty of time to see what other teams are doing, especially Gryffindor who have won the last four years, they just appointed their new keeper, we've yet to see how he does. Cho, I want you to work extra hard these practices, I know you can do it…." Ella stopped listening after that, the usual bother.

She finished getting ready and the team was out on the pitch in no time. The Quidditch pitch was a large, grassy and oval field, 500 feet long by 180 feet wide. Three 50-foot-tall poles with hoops were on either end of the field. It had tiered seating for the spectators to watch the match.

Ella had loved Quidditch for as long as she could remember. Her family was all wizards and witches so she grew up in the magical world. The Montrose Magpies were her favorite team. They won the British and Irish League thirty-two times and the European Champions twice. Barry Ryan was her idol though, keeper for the Ireland team, they won the World cup the year before.

Ella lost herself when she was playing Quidditch. She was oblivious to anything but the other players and balls on the pitch. She barely had to think to stop the quaffle coming at the hoops. She was vaguely aware that Cho still hadn't caught the snitch at the end of half an hour. Ella had let in only a few goals, the guys were excellent chasers. After an hour Davies called it quits and everyone left the pitch. Davies scolded Cho as they left. Gryffindor was coming onto the pitch as they left. Ella found herself looking for Ron. She spotted him talking to Angelina, he looked scared to death. This was his first practice. Ron looked distinguished in gold and scarlet she mused.

Lisa was waiting for her as she emerged from the changing rooms in jeans and t-shirt, "Davies wants me to watch this practice, you don't mind do you?" She was surprised how easy it was for her to lie to her friend, but when else could she see Ron? Besides if he liked Quidditch as much as she'd heard he mustn't be too bad at keeping. Lisa shrugged and sat next to her on the grass. She didn't bring up the crush again, not yet anyway. Ella was relieved.

They chatted a while about class. Lisa loved divination, Ella didn't take it, she thought it was a crock; she preferred charms. That was the only thing they ever disagreed on. They talked briefly of last years Yule Ball and wondered if they might have another one, seeing as it was such a success.

Ella thought about last year's ball, she had gone with Bradley. He wasn't a bad guy, not her type though; she wanted to be with someone less like herself, nose in a book, know-it-all. Lucky Padma went with Ron. Ella had never been so jealous. Padma hadn't really wanted to go with Ron, but her sister had set them up. Ella hadn't cared about his dated robes, or the fact that he didn't dance, he was perfect as he was. Ron obviously was more interested in seeing what his friend Hermione was doing with Viktor Krum. (He's a good seeker, she remembered him from last year's Quidditch championship.) That was Ella's first clue that Ron liked Hermione.

Ella watched Ron keeping the posts, he was awful! She was shocked that a huge Quidditch fan like himself could be such an atrocious player. His team clapped as he made a spectacular save and hit the quaffle into the opposite post. Ella smirked; she saw that he fell off his broom, catching himself while kicking the ball.

After the practice the two went back to the Ravenclaw common room to finish up some homework. A lot of students were there this Saturday night. Lisa looked curiously at her friend as they sat by the glowing fire working on a transfiguration essay. "So…" Lisa started to say.

"Lisa, I don't want to tell you. I don't even know if he knows I exist." Ella hadn't bothered to look up from her parchment; an extra few inches wouldn't hurt, McGonagall loved the extra effort. Lisa sighed heavily.

"Well, why don't you find out, so you can tell me?" Ella looked up this time, as she scratched her petite nose. She looked at Lisa peculiarly a moment.

"That would require I talk to him. I haven't had the courage to talk to him for four years….I don't think anything has changed, I'll get over it." She turned back to her work, but Lisa's pudgy hand was over her parchment as she gaped at her friend.

"How is it after four whole years I did not know about this? If you've been pining for this guy for this long I don't think you'll just 'get over it'. I am sure you have something in common, find a reason to talk to him." She smiled sympathetically at Ella, hoping the advice would take.

"I'll think about it." Ella said matter-of-factly. "Now can I get back to work?" Lisa let Ella get back to her parchment. That night as she lay in her bed Ella thought about what she said, 'find a reason to talk to him'.

They had Quidditch in common, but what on Earth could she talk to him about without being obvious? After all she had never spoken to him before. She stayed awake a long time before it came to her. He was a keeper, she was a keeper. Even if they were rivals they could offer pointers and advice right? Ella was so excited by the prospect of speaking to Ron she barely slept that night. She could talk to him on Monday morning or at lunch….

Sunday

Sunday came and went very fast, too fast Ella thought. She worked on potions all morning, charms that afternoon and played wizard chess with Padma that night. She found herself thinking about Ron all day. She would talk to him tomorrow, she just needed the courage. She'd gone over and over what she was going to say to him. It sounded good she thought….

Monday

The next morning didn't seem a great time to talk to him. He was with his two best friends, Harry and Hermione. She'd rather talk to him alone. She waited until lunch, which found him again with his two friends. She noted how he bickered with Hermione. Her best bet was to catch him between classes. She found her moment that afternoon, as Ron was walking alone towards Defence against the Dark Arts. "Ron!" She never said his name out loud, and was surprised by the buoyancy with which she said it. Ron turned around and nearly looked right through her. He obviously couldn't figure out who called him.

"Hermione?" He said quietly. Her heart sank a little. He saw Ella and gave her a queer look. Ella was ready to turn and run when Ron spoke to her. "Ella? Did you call me?" He sounded confused. 'He knows my name!'

She smiled at him, but there were a million butterflies in her stomach. "Uh, yes, it was me." She croaked. He waited for her to speak with a blank look on his face. "I was watching your practice Saturday…" Ron winced. She looked at her polished shoes as she tried to finish what she wanted. "I thought you'd like to practice with me, seeing as we're both keepers, and I'd love it if you'd show me that move you used Saturday and I am sure I could show you a few things."

Ron's face brightened. "That'd be great Ella! When'd you want to practice?" Ella's head shot up and looked into his blue eyes. He looked elated.

"Any night this week." She beamed.

Ron thought a moment. "Tonight then? After supper?" Ella smiled broadly.

"Certainly, see you on the pitch." She turned away and walked to her own class. She couldn't remember being this happy.

….

Ella took her time getting ready for the practice after supper. She wanted to show up after he did. She slipped by her friends easily without having to tell them were she was going. Sure enough when she arrived Ron was already in the air, trying unsuccessfully to charm a quaffle towards his goal posts. She grinned at the sight of him.

She mounted her Comet 260 and joined Ron in the air. The night was warm; both wore t-shirts, their padding and jeans. Ron waved her over. "Hi, Ella!" He was a little breathless; he'd been working hard already. Ella concentrated on her task at hand instead of Ron's wild red hair and flush, freckly cheeks.

"Okay Ron, I'm going to show you a few moves and then try a few shots on you to see how you do." She came up beside him, backs to the posts. He smelled good she noted, sweat, musk and dirt. "This is the 'Starfish and Stick'." She held the broom horizontally with one hand and one foot curled around the handle, with all other limbs outstretched. "It's a bit of a balancing act, but very effective." She resumed her normal sitting position and waved a hand at Ron to try the move.

Ron got his broom horizontal, "Oh hell" he quickly lost his balance and fell. Ella plunged quickly and caught his hand a half dozen feet from the ground. "Maybe we should try that one a little closer to the ground." Ron smiled warily. Ella took him back to the ground. This time they mounted and stayed just five feet above ground.

After a dozen attempts Ron managed to pull off the move. He seemed to be enjoying himself too she thought. He was stressed when he fell, but every time he improved he was overjoyed. By the time he managed to pull off the move they'd been out there for an hour and Ron was very dirty from all the falling. "Okay Ron, let's get up there and see how you fair against my moves." Ella winked, picked up the quaffle and sped into the sky. Ron followed, positioning himself at the goal posts.

Without another chaser it was a little more difficult to pull off some moves, but she still managed to get in all but a few goals. Ron looked more and more dejected as the time passed. She barked at him from time to time to cover all three hoops, and do this or that. She hoped she wasn't being too hard on him.

After another hour Ron wasn't improving much so she called it quits. As they landed on the pitch she consoled him. "Ron, you're getting better." Ron scowled and kicked a rock angrily, mumbling some obscenity under his breath and began walking away. Ella's anger flared. "Ron!" She stepped in front of him and held out her hand to stop him. He glared at her. "Don't give me that attitude! Do you think Angelina would have picked you for the team if you didn't have some potential? I watched you out there the other day, and you do have it Ron! With proper training you could be a great keeper!"

Ron's eyes popped. "Why the bloody hell do you care anyway! I was happy someone wanted to help me practice, beats charming quaffles at myself, but maybe it's a trick to keep Gryffindor from winning! You'll tell your team how bad I am and how to get past me the easiest!" His face was even reader from yelling at her.

Ella looked into his blue eyes sympathetically, her hostility subsided. "No Ron, I won't" she nearly whispered "…because, because I care, not about whether my house will beat your house, but about you." Her hand was still on his chest which she was now very aware of. Ron looked down at her hand and then at her. Ella suddenly panicked. 'Did I just say that!?' She thought. She pulled her hand away from him as if she'd been burnt, turned and walk back across the lawn to the school leaving a befuddled Ron. She blew it.

Tuesday

The next day Ella avoided Ron like the plague. She didn't go to breakfast or lunch; she huddled with her friends between classes and ate supper very late. She climbed up the marble stairs intending to head to her common room but she was lost in thought yet again. She felt miserable, she had built up the courage to talk to Ron and even had a good evening with him last night, and she blew it by saying too much too soon.

When she made it to the fifth floor she looked up. She found herself in the East wing next to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. She cursed under her breath and turned around to head back to the West wing. When she tuned around she crashed into something solid and fell over banging her head.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry Ella." Ella's head snapped up painfully and she stared at Ron, who was trying to help her. He was still in his school robes as was she. She let him help her up and brushed herself off. "What are you doing over this side of the castle?" He casually asked.

Ella held her head high, wincing for the pain, "I was wandering, that's all." She made to head back to the West wing when he grabbed her wrist. She stopped cold.

Ron looked at his feet. "I'm sorry I got all hot headed yesterday." He paused. "I would really like it if we could practice again." Ella slowly turned to face him. She didn't smile this time. 'Was he ignoring what I said last night?'

She gently pulled her arm from his surprisingly strong grip. "Sure Ron, tomorrow night then." She said coolly. She sauntered back to the West wing, not sure if this was a good thing or not. It was not a good feeling not knowing how things were going to turn out.

That night in bed Lisa confronted her friend. "Ella?" She whispered as she crept over the Ella's bed in the dark. Ella propped herself up on her elbow and looked over in Lisa's direction.

"What?" Lisa was right next to her.

"So, did you talk to him?" Ella frowned.

"Yeah, he's not interested." Lisa reached out a hand and stoked her friends shoulder.

"Sorry Ella. You know what they say; there are plenty of fish in the sea." Ella was hurt, and didn't want to put up with Lisa's pity. She turned her back on her friend and went to sleep.

Wednesday

The next night Ella showed up for practice early, before Ron. She mounted her broom and sped through the air as fast as she could. She lost herself in the moment. She went as high as she could bare and let herself free fall, pulling up at the last moment. Free falling was the most exhilarating thing for her, she didn't have to think or feel; she was just there. Next moment she knew, Ron was beside her. He whistled long, "With moves like that you could've been a seeker." Ella glared at him and sped away, daring him to chase her. He did. She zigzagged between the stands and posts, Ron was on her heels. She began to feel better with the wind whipping around her; she was in her own world in that instant. Before she knew she was laughing with delight, she was having fun.

After several turns of the pitch she landed and fell on the ground breathless and happy. Ron landed just after her and sat next to her on the ground, grinning. "You are quite a good flyer." Ron picked up her broom and examined it. "I thought all you Ravenclaws used Cleansweeps?"

Ella sat up and took back her broom. With laughter still in her voice, "It was a recent gift from my parents." She held the broom lovingly. She came back to herself when she noticed Ron staring at her. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Right then, back to practice." She mounted her broom and waited for Ron. He was soon next to her. "Actually, a little speed is important to a keeper as I am sure you know. This move is good for deflecting penalties." She went to the goal posts and swerved around all three goal hoops at high speed. "This is to block the Quaffle." She called to him. Ron joined her. "I will make like I am taking a penalty shot, you practice the move." She got the quaffle and took position for the shot. She yelled at Ron to make a few improvements and took her shot. The quaffle got in. Ron stopped and went to get the quaffle, tossing it back to her. "Let's keep trying." He said enthusiastically. Ella was delighted and they practiced that move and others for about an hour before she called it off.

When they landed there was no huff from Ron, he seemed quite content actually. Ella was flush; she noticed Ron was too, it was cool out now. "Good practice Weasley." She patted him on the shoulder. He smiled at her. She was suddenly at a loss for words, so she chose to make small talk. "Where are your friends? I thought you'd bring them along, particularly Potter, he's still on the team I assume?" She started walking, he followed.

"Harry's got detention, that Umbridge is right the old bitty, it's the second week in a row and Angelina's miffed!" He was walking in stride with her.

"Hermione?" She asked. Ron stiffened a little when she mentioned her.

"She's not a big Quidditch fan; she's really not that great on a broomstick either." He grinned at the thought of Hermione on a broom. Ella eyed him intriguingly.

They walked in silence until they reached the entrance. "Ron." Ella stopped. He looked back at her from a higher step. She was nervous. "About the night before…"

Ron stopped her. "Ella, I know you're not helping me to benefit your team, I gather they don't even know you're helping me. I haven't told my mates either." He smiled his crocked smile, looking for her approval.

"Not even your friends?" Ella inquired, tapping her broom on the stairs nervously. Ron shook his head.

"I haven't told anyone either." She confessed. Ron stepped down to her level on the stairs and grabbed her hand.

"Come on then, it's getting late." Ella let him lead her, but all she could do was stare at her hand in his. She felt the heat rising to her face, and butterfly's in her stomach.

Ron led her as far as the fifth floor, both in silence, their hands and fingers intertwined. Ron stopped and faced Ella. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

Ella blushed again. She let go of his hand reluctantly. "No thank you." She eyed him a moment, "Same time tomorrow?" He nodded. She turned abruptly and headed to the West wing. Now she had a million questions running through her mind. Did he like her? He held her hand, did that mean something? She was quieter than usual that evening while doing homework with Lisa and Padma. They were studying Flutterby Bushes for herbology.

Padma looked at Ella curiously, "Ella, are you feeling well?" Lisa looked up at her friend. Ella was still flushed. "Of course, just went for a broom ride after supper." It wasn't a total lie.

Thursday

That morning Ella couldn't wait to see Ron. She entered the great hall, but was disappointed to see he wasn't there. She sat with her friends and mulled over her herbology homework instead. She didn't see him until lunch. He was with Harry and Hermione. She was going to go talk to him, but when he saw her he gave her a look that said stay away. She was a bit hurt by this, but left him alone. He was huddled with Hermione and Harry in what seemed an intense conversation. That afternoon she found him again in a third floor corridor, his friends weren't around, and so she went to talk to him.

"Hi Ron." She waved and walked right up to him. He looked around wildly and quickly pulled her into the closest room. They found themselves in the armour room adjacent to the trophy room.

"What is it? Can't make it to practice?" Ron queried. He looked a little worried. Ella was still a little surprised he pulled her into a room.

"Ron? Why'd you pull me in here, couldn't we talk in the hall?" Ron was taken back by that comment.

"I dunno I just thought…." Ella didn't know what was going on in his head.

"I just wanted to say hello to you Ron, what's wrong with that?" She spat back at him. Ron looked ashamed.

"I don't know." He was staring at his feet again.

Ella huffed, "Never mind, I'll see you tonight." She left the room and immediately spotted Harry and Hermione, they were probably looking for Ron. She shook her pigtails and went on her way to class. Ron didn't want them to know about her. He probably didn't want Hermione to see her; she knew he had a crush on her, who couldn't see that! She hung her head. 'Then what's he doing with me?'

After supper she made her way directly to the locker rooms, quickly changing from her school robes. She walked onto the pitch and was surprised to see Ron ready and leaning on his broom waiting for her; he was looking over at the low hung sun. She had to admit it was pretty. Hogsmeade could barley be made out north of the pitch if you were high enough, she imagined it was a gorgeous view. There was a breeze out there and his shaggy red hair was waving a bit. She sighed, he heard her and turned. With no words or explanation, he walked up to her and kissed her hard on the lips. Ella was taken aback, but let it happen. As he wrapped his arms around her waist she grabbed at the fabric of his shirt, both dropping their brooms. The kiss was rough and passionate, warm and sensuous. She allowed her lips to part to let him taste her. Ella's heart began beating faster, blood seemed to bubble up in her body, and she felt Ron's heart beating as hard as hers. She was lost.

After what seemed like an hour, but was only a moment in time, he slowly pulled away from her. She looked dreamily into his sparkling eyes.

"What was that for?" She inquired dreamily, still clinging to him. He lifted a hand to push a strand of blonde hair out of her face. 'His first kiss?' She wondered. She'd been kissed before, by Bradley at the ball last year, but it had been nothing like this.

A look of concern crossed his face. "Was it okay?" Ella was mystified… of all the things he could have said… it had been his first kiss!

She let go of him, but he held onto her solidly. He really wanted to know, she saw it in his eyes.

"Ron, why'd you kiss me?" It was his turn to let go of her. He was a little lost for words.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." He shrugged. Ella looked disappointed.

"How did it feel?" She lightly touched his chest. Ron looked dumbfounded and shrugged.

"Good I guess. I uh…"

"Do you like me Ron?" Ella's green eyes were becoming glassy.

"Sure I do." He scratched the back of his head and smirked at her. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you right?" Ella smiled and let out a small laugh. "What?"

"I like you too Ron." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now we practice." She picked up her broom and swiftly rose up. Ron followed behind her.

They practiced hard for the next couple of hours. Ron was showing some improvement. He didn't let in nearly as many goals as the last few nights. She was pleased to see this. After the two hours she called him down. They didn't go back up to the castle immediately, but lay down in the cool grass, cuddling and snogging a little. They asked each other personal questions. Ella was surprised that he knew as much as he did about her. He knew she'd been in the Ravenclaw team for three years and who her best friends were. He even knew she loved playing Exploding Snaps. She supposed if anyone noticed her at all they would pick up on these facts, but the fact that Ron knew was blissful to her. They discussed Quidditch in detail and argued playfully about who was better, Magpies or the Cannons. Ella was in heaven.

When they got back to the castle Ron abruptly made an excuse about having to get back to his common room and rushed ahead of her before she could object. They'd just made it into the entrance hall, which was all but deserted. Ella, not sure if something was wrong, headed up to her common room to meet up with Lisa and Padma for homework. When she reached the common room however they were not there. She asked Mandy, who said they'd gone the bed early. Ella shrugged and went to a table to finish her homework alone. Cho, who was sitting across the room, came over to talk.

"I hear you're putting in extra practice time." Again she wasn't looking at Ella, but at here nails or something else. Ella sighed, "Yes and what of it." Cho looked at Ella intensely. "You know Davies likes me, no matter how much you show off." Ella rolled her eyes and went back to work. "Despite what you think I have no interest in Roger. I didn't get into Quidditch to meet guys." Cho made a tut noise and left her alone. Ella smiled to herself. 'Why would I want Davies when I have Ron?'

Friday

Ella got up early Friday morning and headed down to breakfast. She wanted very much to see Ron. When she entered and found Ron she began to briskly walk over to the Gryffindor table across the room. Ron must have been looking for her too; he spotted her and gave her a 'don't come over here' look. She stopped dead in her tracks in front of the Hufflepuff table. Ernie Macmillan was sitting on the end and gave her a queer look. "Hey Ella you missed your table." He pointed behind her. Ella snapped out of a daze and half smiled at Ernie. "Little early for me I suppose." She went back to the Ravenclaw table sitting alone until Lisa and Padma joined her, her back to the Gryffindor table.

"Ella, what happened to you last night?" Padma sat across from her. Ella was looking a little dejected. Lisa looked concerned. "Nothing, practice just took longer than I thought." She looked warily at Lisa, "You know how caught up I get with Quidditch." She stared at her cold toast as Padma and Lisa began their breakfast. She heard Harry Potter and gang get up and make to leave. She watched as the trio walked past her table, Ron didn't even look back.

Ella sulked around the rest of the day. In the afternoon she walked alone to herbology, Padma and Lisa were already there. As she rounded the castle to the back she was yanked behind a bush and pressed against the castle wall. She was stunned to see it was Ron. He was looking over his shoulder to make sure no one saw him. "Ron, I…" Ron put a finger over her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Ella, I'm sorry about this morning." He removed his finger; he had a look of sorrow in his blue eyes. Ella reached up and kissed him softly against her better judgement, she wasn't thinking. He leaned into her embrace. The kiss deepened and hands began to roam. Ella came back to herself and stopped her and Ron. He looked a little sad. "We can talk later; we have to get to class." She kissed him on the cheek and rushed to greenhouse two. 'Maybe things would be alright.'

Ella was jubilant that evening when she met with Ron. This time they met on the Quidditch pitch and instead of practicing; they went behind the pitch to be alone. Seeing as Hufflepuff had the pitch booked anyway Ella didn't mind. Ron was very affectionate for the first while. Snogging and cuddling… a little exploring. Ella felt like she was in a dream. After a while they settled down and Ron held her. They were both very quite that night.

"Ella." He looked down at her; it looked like he was frowning. She glanced up at him and became worried for the look on his face. "What's wrong Ron?" She sat up and faced him.

"This is going to sound wrong no matter how I say it, but I need to." He built up his courage. "I can't tell Hermione and Harry about us." He cringed like she was going to hit him.

Ella was shocked. "Why on Earth not?" She exclaimed a little loudly.

Ron cleared his throat and began a new. "Well, there is just a lot going on right now…with my friends and me, I can't really explain it." Ella looked at the ground and digested that information.

"Is that why I couldn't be with you this morning?"

Ron nodded, trying to catch her eye, but not succeeding. "Can you understand that?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't look up at Ron.

"You know I have liked you since our first year?" She pulled and handkerchief from her back pocket, wiping her eyes. Ron didn't answer her so she went on. "I remember the first time I saw you, you were going to the sorting hat, I thought how cute you were then, and of course I was only eleven." She chuckled to herself. "I remember the relief on your face as it sent you to Gryffindor and I remember my disappointment when I went to Ravenclaw." She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "I've watched as you became best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, watched as you grew from cute to handsome." She stroked his cheek. "Everyone knows what kind of trouble you three have gotten into over the years, how close you are and I am sure whatever it is now is just as comparable." She looked up at him and tousled his flaming hair. "But, no, I don't understand you're not wanting to tell them about me, but I'm just a silly girl with a crush right?" Ron reached up and wiped away a few of her tears shaking his head.

"I wish I could tell you more, I really do, but I can't." Ron was apologetic.

"Talk to me tomorrow… okay? I'll be in the library." Ella got up and walked back to the castle. She avoided her friends and went straight to her dormitory to think.

Saturday

Ella got up early to go to the library, it was another beautiful day and most people were again outside. She took all of her homework and anything she could study and buried herself in work. She waiting….waited…waited.

By lunch Ron hadn't shown up….she decided to skip lunch and remained in the library. Lisa came by briefly, but thought better of talking to her friend, who looked stressed as it was.

About two o'clock Ella was aware of someone pulling up a chair next to her. She glanced over and saw Ron, looking nervous. He mumbled some apology for being late and fell silent.

Ella turned her chair to look at him. Fire was burning behind her eyes. She and Ron spoke at the same time. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." Ella's heart sank, Ron looked relieved.

"I really like you Ron. I should have seen that Hermione and Harry come before anything else." She stressed Hermione's name Ron noticed. "I don't have the 'inner-eye'", she said sarcastically, "but I can tell that one day you'll make Herm…some girl very happy." She smiled through a few shed tears.

"I like you a lot too Ella, but this isn't going to work." She nodded. "You need to be with someone you can talk to about anything, someone who already loves you and knows all you are, good and bad and doesn't care." Ron looked bewildered; Ella wondered if he was bright enough to get her hints.

Ron leaned over and hugged her, a sincere, warm hug. "Thank you Ella." His thank you was more than just thanks for making the break up easy, it was for understanding his needs. His relief was so obvious Ella didn't make any more of a fuss. Ron had more important things to think about than her. Whatever it was she was sure she would be in the way. After all, he had Hermione whether or not he saw it.

After Ron left Ella packed up her things and took them back to her room. She was feeling much better now. She ran into Lisa and Padma in the common room. She smiled wickedly at them. "Anyone for Exploding Snaps?!" She pulled a deck from her pocket. Lisa and Padma eagerly put away their books; the girls went outside that Saturday and played a lively game of Exploding Snaps near the front steps. Ron, Harry and Hermione came out the front entrance a little before supper, Ron smiled and nodded at Ella, she did the same.

Padma looked curiously at her. "You know Ron do you?" after the Trio walked out of ear shot. "Well, yeah, he's the new keeper for Gryffindor….I gave him a few pointers after seeing his spectacular practice last Saturday!" She flared her arms mockingly. Her words were sarcastic, but true. Padma laughed, Ella joined in. Lisa eyed Ella cautiously. "Nice to hear you laugh, you seem to be in better spirits." She noted. "You've been up and down all week, and haven't had the time to talk to your best friends about it." Lisa spied Ella playfully.

Ella blushed. "Let's just say it's been one helluva week." She glanced back to where Ron had gone. Lisa might have guessed what was going on, but never let on. Padma was oblivious to anything.

The next night after her team practice Ella went to her dormitory on the West side of the castle and watched Gryffindor practice. Ron pulled off a "Star Fish and Stick" that made her proud. She would get over him, now she knew that for sure. She nestled down into bed and picked up a random text book from her bedside. She smiled sweetly thinking of Ron. She would always remember her one week with Ronald Weasley, and hoped he would never forget her either.


End file.
